


When the Sun Rises (The Moon Rises as Well)

by iloveyoulikethis, ultncts



Series: 1950 to Eternity [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoulikethis/pseuds/iloveyoulikethis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultncts/pseuds/ultncts
Summary: he has fucked up big time, and he silently wonders if he’s ever going to make up for what he’s done.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 1950 to Eternity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872496
Comments: 27
Kudos: 158





	When the Sun Rises (The Moon Rises as Well)

a blanket of smog buckles around mark’s ankles. it tries to engulf him, tries to slow him down. it’s almost like it’s taunting him, with its thick grey color, trying to pull at the boots on his feet like zombies, but he’s too fast, he has to be fast. he cannot get caught.

he doesn’t let the fog distract him. run mark, run. he has to run, the blood he left in the cottage will start to drip soon, someone will find the body, and maybe someone will come after him. though, mark is smart. mark is clever and mark is fast. he can run and hide after each feast, after each kill.

he stops at a clearing, where the land meets a large open river, where the almost yellowish moon sits beside the lily pads in the reflection, bright, way too bright. it reminds him too much of someone, too much of happy memories that now feel too distant. it almost makes him feel guilty for what he’s doing. _almost_ , but he shakes his head, scoffing to himself. he can’t let himself feel guilty, or feel any type of bitter remorse for what he’s doing. this is who he is, this is who he’s been for a long time. a killer, the undead, a vampire. 

the silence is so loud yet deafening, it almost makes mark think for a second, and thinking is bad. he can’t think about the life he just so carelessly took, or the stains of blood that found their way on to his white socks. so he continues to run, boot clad feet clacking against the old, wooden bridge that connects the two pieces of land. the wood creaks, threatening to break and crumble into the cold water at any minute, but mark doesn’t care.

he runs, but he doesn’t go far. the air around him shifts, it grows even colder than before, the silence isn’t silence anymore, more like a distant fuzzing noise and he can suddenly hear the shrill creek of crows in the trees, like they were mocking him, stalking him, but it really felt like they were almost warning him. mark doesn’t pause though, instead he pushes the unsettling feeling to the back of his mind and continues his fight with time, zooming past the tall trees and trunks.

but the fog picks up, so thick that he can’t even see a few metres infront of him, and he’s suddenly engulfed, like he’s in the thick clouds that sit beside the moon in the sky. he suddenly feels like he’s being watched. he can suddenly smell that he’s being observed.

he tries to run, but before he can get moving, a pair of icy, strong arms wrap around him, and he’s trapped against a sturdy chest, held hostage in a strong grip. a cold hand makes it way over his mouth, covering it, and his eyes fall on the delicate, porcelain skin. mark trembles as soon as his mind registers the scent of his capturer. he doesn’t thrash around, he doesn’t fight it. he simply closes his eyes as he breathes shakily through his nose, knowing that he has fucked up. he has fucked up big time, and he silently wonders if he’s ever going to make up for what he’s done.

—

the candles smelt like burnt fire, like hot logs in a cold winter forest. they lit the dining hall from all angles, four hanging from the concrete ceiling and four from behind marks shoulders, on a large bookshelf. but the most important was the ruby candle on the table, which lit the skin of the vampire opposite him, his white skin echoing throughout the mark’s vision, his black hair sitting on top of his head like a raven.

baekhyun. the original. the original vampire. the original vampire with the brightest red eyes, as red as blood and as cold as ice.

he sighs, letting his head rest in his hands for a moment. mark could feel the vampire’s anger from the other side of the table, he could feel his frustration in the room, so harsh he could cut it with a knife.

“i haven’t seen you in about ten years, mark,” baekhyun breaks the silence, his icy voice quiet yet harsh, and if mark wasn’t a vampire, he thinks he’d barely be able to hear him. “ten years is a long time. i thought you were doing well, i thought you were traveling with doyoung and taeyong, i thought you were safe.”

mark wants to respond, but he can’t really find the words. so baekhyun speaks again, his fingers tapping the table. “when i received information from the government that they‘re having to cover up multiple vampire strikes as animal attacks, i would have never assumed it would have been your doing.”

mark sighs, trying to not let himself feel any guilt, but it was there, sitting in the bottom of his stomach no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

mark remembers doyoung explaining how vampires live and breathe to him nearly seventy years ago in this very room. the government knew about them, they have for over seven hundred years, but baekhyun was smart, he’s always been smart. baekhyun promised to fund them if they kept them under wraps, as long as they didn’t attack humans. so mark had definitely broken the line of trust between the government and vampires that had been built between them.

“you could let me explain mysel-“

“there’s no explaining to do, mark.” baekhyun cuts him off, slamming his hand down onto the table. baekhyun was so strong, mark could see the wood crack beneath his fists. “you’re a good kid mark, you’re a very good kid, but you fucked up. you fucked up big time. killing innocent humans? i thought we taught you better than this. i thought _i_ taught you better than this.”

“they weren’t innocent,” mark deadpans, his fingers fondling underneath the table. he doesn’t know why he feels so nervous. maybe it was baekhyun’s presence alone, maybe it was the big mansion in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a island in the middle of the ocean between south korea and jeju island, maybe it was the entire situation in general.

“i don’t care if they were innocent or not, mark. do you know how much money i had to spend to make this okay? to cover all of this shit up?” the original says, exasperated. he clicks his tongue when mark fails to reply. “doyoung told me something about a boy, did he make you do this? is this what all of this is about?”

a boy. mark’s stomach turns.

“he was a human, right?” the voice was growing more angry, more agitated. “i thought we warned you about humans, since the jungwoo situation.”

mark doesn’t respond, he just looks at his lap. baekhyun goes to speak, but three harsh knocks on the dining room door echo through the stone room, and the door opens.

mark doesn’t know why he didn’t expect them to turn up, and by them, he meant four tall and handsome vampires, with their ruby eyes and dark coats. he now feels stupid, of course they would turn up. they are baekhyun’s boys, his pack, his creations. they stick to him like glue whenever he needs them to. he was most shocked at yuta, he hadn’t seen yuta in a while.

yuta was mark’s creator, mark’s bloodline, and he could tell from the moment yuta walks into the room, one hand running through his dark hair, that he wasn’t happy. he didn’t even spare mark a glance. but here they are, pulling back the large red chairs of the dining table, all with frowns on their face.

yet one didn’t have a frown decorating his face like the others. a small smile, barely even there, and mark couldn’t work out if it was a sarcastic smile, or if he genuinely didn’t realize the seriousness in the room. he had never met this vampire before. but he knew who he was. yukhei, he had heard about him before, from doyoung or taeyong or someone. he didn’t expect him to look like this, warm skin and musky blonde hair, if it wasn’t for his fresh vampire smell, the smell of someone inexperienced, and his wine red eyes, mark wouldn’t have known him to be a vampire at all.

mark doesn’t realize he was staring, not until yuta’s fingers are snapping infront of his face, drawing him from his daze and back to the current situation.

“mark, do you not realize the seriousness of what’s going on?” yuta asks, voice cold like ice. “you nearly outed our entire existence to the entirety of south korea and for what, some college student?”

mark hates that the words sting. yuta was disappointed, it was obvious in the glare radiating from his glum eyes against the dim light in the room. mark gulps, eyes moving down to focus on the candle flickering at the middle of the table, watching it melt the wax around it and simmer until the light has nearly burnt out.

“and you’re not even sorry,” yuta scoffs.

mark doesn’t respond again. he doesn’t know how to respond. he doesn’t really know if he should be responding.

“yuta, i’ve already lectured him enough for now,” baekhyun speaks, shooting yuta a pointed glance from the opposing side of the table. “we have to figure out what to do with jaehyun now.”

—

mark didn’t think he’d crave the taste of blood this much. not the blood inside of the plastic bags baekhyun had left on the bed in the room he’ll have to occupy for a while, but real blood. real, fresh straight from the vein. he knows why, he knows it’s because he’s only been drinking that for a while. for months. nearly five months, to be exact.

he’s surprised it took him this long to be caught by the others. the entire time he knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care and he still doesn’t really care. he doesn’t care because he doesn’t have much to live for. or so that’s what he told himself.

he sighs, letting himself fall onto the bed in the large room. he quickly picks up the scent of dust, he assumes no one has stayed here for a while. actually, he knows no one has stayed here for a while. he was the last one to stay here nearly seventy five years ago, when he was a new vampire. there are still reminders of himself in here, like the broken black guitar leaning against the old black bed sheets that hang down onto the floor. the books that are left on the floor by the open doors that lead to the balcony, which overlooks the gardens and the sea, covered in a thick layer of dust.

although it was familiar, it still felt too distant, too different from the smaller room he was used to occupying in the university. the bed was too big, it made him feel too lonely. he was used to sharing it with donghyuck. the room was too dark, baekhyun didn’t use artificial light here and all he had to brighten up the room was the small candles dotted on the furniture and the setting sun outside, which flooded into the room with a musky orange hue.

he lays on the right side of the huge bed and on top of the satin covers, curling into himself in the process. he sighs as the weight of everything settles on his shoulders and feels warm tears cascade down his face. it’s a while later when mark feels his eyes closing, but his near sleep is ridden with three soft knocks on the door, which echo through the large room.

“yeah?” mark is quiet, he’s too tired and too pissed off to reply with any force. he expected it to be taeyong, or doyoung, maybe even yuta, but it’s not. it’s yukhei, with that soft smile still painted on his face and his red eyes reflecting the shine from the candles, poking from around the side of the door.

“mark?” his voice is velvety but cautious, and mark is not sure what’s he’s afraid of. mark wasn’t scary, at least he didn’t think he was. “can i come in?”

mark sits up and nods.

yukhei closes the door behind him, a little harsher than i think he wants to, because his face scrunches up when the wood collides with the frame. yukhei awkwardly laughs as he walks towards the bed, and if he notices the tear tracks on mark’s face, he doesn’t mention them.

“do you need something?” mark says, he doesn’t mean to be so rude, but he is. he wasn’t really in the mood to be moaned at, pestered, lectured, he already got enough of that. he hopes lucas isn’t like that, not like baekhyun or doyoung or yuta. as much as he loves them, they were rather moan-some.

“no,” yukhei shrugs. he lingers at the end of the bed, with his hands crossed awkwardly, mark is turned towards the window by now, but from the corner of his eye, he can see yukhei shuffling. “but you look like you need a friend right now.”

mark smiles for what feels like the first time in months, but he doesn’t let yukhei see.

“and why do you think i need a friend?” mark turns back towards the new body. he studies him for a moment, his skin and his wavy hair, his eyes and his arms that are crossed over his chest. “did yuta send you here to groan at me?”

“he actually told me to not entertain you,” yukhei scoffs, using his fingers to quote yuta’s sarcasm. mark moves over on the bed slightly, and yukhei gets the gist and sits on the edge of the bed, right in the eye-line of the sun drifting through the windows, which he winces at and moves so his skin is engulfed by the darkness of the room. “but, i could tell you were upset, so i’m not gonna let you sit in here and wallow in your sadness.”

mark smiles again. “i’m not sad.”

yukhei scoffs again, falling down onto the bed so he’s laying on his side with his hand under his cheek. “not going to say it but, you’ve been crying and i can feel that you are upset.”

“you’re a new vampire, right?” mark changes the subject, he doesn’t want to talk about his own sadness anymore. it reminds him of too much, too much of everything and why he’s done the things he has. “turned by, jaehyun, right?”

lucas smirks. “new vampire, yep, just two years since i was turned. and yep, by him.”

mark is shocked, he didn’t think he was this new. it was evident, his eyes were only a subtle shade of red and he didn’t smell like an experienced vampire. but two years, that was nothing at all.

“jaehyun,” mark rolls his eyes, falling back against the pillow, curling his nose up at the dust that flies into the air. he reminds himself to wash the sheets later. “what a nightmare.”

“hmm, and what do you think about the decision to have jaehyun killed?” yukhei speaks, his eyes are soft during this conversation, almost like he was being careful, like mark was delicate.

“i don’t really know,” mark is truthful. he tries to wrap his head around the entire situation, but he doesn’t really understand. he doesn’t really know what to think or why to think it. his mind was too occupied with the thoughts of something else, someone else. “it’s quite a difficult thing to talk or think about, isn’t it?”

“very,” yukhei hums. they sit in a silence for a while. there wasn’t much to speak of, anyway. the waves outside of the island crash onto the sand dunes by the edge of the mansion, and that was enough for a while. “and, this boy they spoke about, he’s your boyfriend?”

mark sighs, rolling so he’s facing the candles on the bedside table, he tries to not look at yukhei, but he can’t help it. he was a new face, a new friend.

“ex-boyfriend.” mark says, popping his lips. he hates the feeling that lingers in his chest, even at the thought of him. “i don’t know if i can even say that, it’s best not to get into details.” he pauses, “i still worry about him though.”

mark feels weird that he just admitted that to himself, to someone else.

“i was asking because...” yukhei stops himself, taking a deep breath, then speaks again. “i’m heading to seoul in a few days, to see a friend. would you want me to like, check on him? i bet it is scary with this jaehyun stuff going on.”

mark’s breath hitches in his throat. he doesn’t know what to think or how to feel. he knows he should say no, he knows he should let donghyuck go on with his life without being disturbed by vampires. he wants donghyuck to continue living a normal life. but he can’t help the feeling that runs through his veins at the thought of knowing wether he is okay or not. it’s been too long. too long without knowing whether he is okay.

“that won’t be bothersome?” mark’s voice is quiet, and his eyes linger on yukhei’s soft smile for a short moment. he trusts him. he trusts that small smile. he trusts his sense.

“no,” he shrugs, like it’s nothing in the world.

“how will you know how to find him?”

yukhei winks, sitting up on the bed and heading towards the door. “i’m smart, i’ll find him.”

mark smiles again, wide and soft. he’s glad yukhei decided to be his friend.

—

_the air is chilly and musty as it hits his face, ruffling his hair and seeping under thr cotton of his shirt. the smell of the ocean hits his nose, salty and fresh. it’s refreshing, he thinks. he doesn’t feel the cold nipping at his skin, maybe because he is already cold, icy cold. he thinks he’s gonna need more time to understand how everything works now. he inhales the air in as his feet pad through the dirt way in the garden, wine colored eyes taking a look around at the blooming plants and flowers that are gently swaying from side to side._

_his feet stop by the sunflowers. they draw him in, reeling him close. he doesn’t think he has ever seen sunflowers before, so it’s quite a sight. they’re tall and blossoming, their yellow color bright in the darkness of the night. his fingers carefully graze the tender leaves and it make him feel a little bright on the inside, a little hopeful. it makes him forget what is currently plaguing his mind, even if it’s for a minute._

_he stuffs his hands inside the pockets of his pants as he walks on the flooded, stone pathway, the pathway that connects this island with south korea, the outer world. the moon is covered by thick white clouds tonight, he notes, but stars litter the sky, twinkling and glittering as if to attract his attention, but he just stares ahead and continues to walk. he listens to the waves crashing by the shore, strong and fierce, and he thinks he feels the exact same at this moment. he’s mad at everyone and everything, mind occcupied with senseless thoughts, thoughts and ideas of how he’s going to end jaehyun._

_it has been a week, a week since this became minhyung’s new home, a week since minhyung was turned, and it was the worst week of his life._

_yuta, his creator, alongside baekhyun, the original vampire, minhyung has learned, were showing him the ropes, teaching him how to feed on animals, how to control the immense power he now possesses, how to control and restrain himself from falling into his own traps. it was agonizing as he began to come in terms with what he is now and what he has become, and through it all, jungwoo never left his mind._

_he thinks all he can feel is anger. it runs and courses through his veins as he hides under the covers inside the mansion during the day, as he stares at the candles melting and flickering, withering away, as he walks in the garden with moon hanging over his head, his own shadow being his only companion. it’s all he can feel and he can’t seem to get rid of it._

_he shoves his hands deeper into the pockets of his pants, clenching them into fists. his face morphs into a scowl as the thoughts come back, and he kicks a rock with his foot, sending it flying across the path. it clatters against the stone of the pathway and minhyung can clearly and impeccably hear it. he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. his feet continue padding, carelessly walking through the puddles of water, wetting the soles of his shoes and the very ends of his pants. he’ll care about that later._

_minhyung can hear the footsteps before he sees the body. his hearing was now superior, too superior for his own good and it annoyed him. he didn’t want to hear someone’s breath before he saw them, or hear there footsteps when he knows they’re still miles away, but he knew why this was a thing, this helped vampires hunt, this helped them feed._

_he can hear baekhyun before he can see him, his breath shallow right behind him. minhyung was yet to come in terms with the incredible speed some vampires possess, how they teleport from one place to another in the span of seconds, coal black smoke fading into the air as they move._

_baekhyun walked by his side silently, his hands crossed behind his back. they strolled together, side by side, along the path of grey stones, where grass poked through the cracks and rubbed against minhyung’s shoes. while they walk, waves continued to hit against the rocky shore, kindling their own symphony, humming inside his ear. it brought him some peace in this confusing and straining time, and minhyung concludes that he liked it._

_the sea was making so many beautiful noises, ringing through minhyung’s newly improved hearing, and the sky was meticulously starry, millions of tiny yellow sparkles flooding the black abyss with light. it was some form of comfort, some form of warmth and light and hope. that’s what he needed. hope._

_“i’d say the island is welcoming you with open arms,” baekhyun’s calm voice cuts through the silence. minhyung can tell the vampire is smiling softly without having to look and he feels the ghost of a smile forming on his own face. they’re standing still by the shore and close to the sea. minhyung stares ahead soundlessly, eying the gleaming bodies in the sky. he thought he’d be more scared of baekhyun than he is. when he learnt baekhyun was the first vampire to ever be created in asia, he was a little frightened, but it only took a week to learn he wasn’t so scary after all._

_“how’re you doing?” baekhyun was now looking at him, minhyung can see it from the corner of his eye. he stares at his shoes, now muddy and wet. truth be told, he didn’t know how to answer that, simply because he didn’t know how to. he’d say it’s been a week full of rage and agony masking the sadness that resides deep down inside, but he doesn’t know if this is the answer baekhyun wanted. after all, it was his own choice to be turned into a member of the undead._

_“i’ve been better,” his voice comes out a little scratchy and dry, tone indifferent and tired, but minhyung decides it’s good enough. baekhyun doesn’t reply, gaze trained on him, and minhyung finally finds the courage to look up._

_baekhyun, minhyung thinks, is absolutely striking. from his ruby red eyes to the ivory of his skin, he was striking. rather scary, minhyung remembers watching his sharp teeth reeling from his gums while taking a sip of blood, he remembers that feeling of sickness and fear. but since then, it had happened to himself, he was somewhat used to it._

_“do you enjoy literature, minhyung?” baekhyun asked, staring into the dark night. then when minhyung notices a book held in between slim, porcelain fingers. he can’t tell the name of the writer or the book because it was curled between baekhyun’s cold fingers._

_“yes, i am- i was an english literature major and i enjoy reading very much,” minhyung thinks this is the most he has spoken in the last week. he feels a glimmer forming in the pit of his stomach. he doesn’t know why. “is this when you hand me the book and tell me how it’ll inspire me to be a better person?”_

_baekhyun laughs, his breath curling out into the cold._

_“most definitely,” baekhyun smirks, holding out the book and placing it into minhyung’s equally cold hands. “it’s not an amazing piece of literature, but it’s a fairly new book, have you read it?”_

_minhyung takes a glance at the cover, mildred pierce by james m. cain, and hums. “i haven’t read this one yet, but i’ve definitely heard about m. cain’s strength within his writing, thank you.”_

_baekhyun latches a hand onto minhyung’s shoulder. he was cold, but not too cold, because minhyung was also cold now. minhyung misses the warmth. he tells himself to get used to it._

_“and remember, minhyung, you might think being a vampire is hard,” he sighs, shaking his head, squeezing the skin on minhyung’s shoulder blade, “but we, all of us, will always have your back. we will always support you.”_

_minhyung smiles for the first time in a while, watching the moon descend above the mansion._

_“now, first one back to the dining room wins,” baekhyun challenges, peaking at mark from behind long eyelashes._

_“are you challenging me to a race?” minhyung quirks. he let himself laugh, for the first time since jungwoo left him._

_“what’s the point in being a vampire if you don’t take advantage of it?”_

—

mark has never payed heed to susets. in his last 70 years or so, he has never really bothered to stare at the sky and watch the glowing sphere that is the sun, set down the horizon. he deemed them unworthy of his attention, just a mere symbol of the end of the day and the start of the night.

mark, however, has been paying great attention to sunsets in the last few days. he remembers something donghyuck had told him,

“did you know, people who look at the sky three times a day are ten times happier than people who don’t?”

so that’s what runs through marks mind, as he sits on the withering, pale brown grass right by the shore, his eyes roaming the sea of theglowing sky, the waves echoing, playing a simple symphony in his ears, and this afternoon was no exception. he watches the colors of pastel orange and pink swirl around puffs of while clouds. he watches the sun glow a dark yellow as it sinks down and down until it meets the skyline. he watches, with eyes that mirror the scene, as the sky darkens, the sun sets, and the moon rises, and he slowly begins to understand why sunsets are so transcendent, so so ethereal, it reminds him of someone.

donghyuck is always on mark’s mind. be it before he goes to sleep, as he reads a book, or as he watches mesmerizing sunsets, donghyuck is always plaguing mark’s mind, and mark likes to think it’s only fair. after all, he’s the one who left donghyuck all alone. mark wasn’t keen on knowing how the universe worked, but he likes to believe that this is the universe’s way of taunting him, a way of revenge in some sort.

the wind picks up as the luminous moon rises, and mark hears the rustling of the flowers and the trees. the breeze plays with the hairs peeking out of his navy blue beanie and huddles into himself although he isn’t cold, pulling his legs into his chest and wrapping his arms around them. he finds himself wishing the wind could take away all his thoughts and feelings right out of him, and take them all to the deep, dark end of the sea.

in moments of solitude like these, mark realizes a lot of things. in fact, mark has come to realize many things in the past few days, right when he’s surrounded by this same solitude and the sounds of nature. he’s come in terms with the fact that he really, royally, and most definitely fucked up. it wasn’t a smooth process at all, but he thinks he was able to realize that before it was too late. mark wondered if all what he’s done in the last few months was worth it, the drops of crimson red blood shed, the lives he took, the chaos he ensued. was it all worth it? mark didn’t have an answer for that, not yet at least.

he thinks it was a way to let out some of his anger, a little of the steam. he thinks the reason why he left donghyuck was a good one. they could never be together. donghyuck was the sun, the moon, and all the bright, shining stars. mark was none of that, he wasn’t any of that.

mark has realized that he was irrevocably in love with lee donghyuck. as he sits to watch the peach rays of sun setting, he thinks of donghyuck’s bright smile and how his eyes twinkled. he thinks of his little pesky remarks and the loud laugh that always followed. he thinks of how warm and cozy his embrace felt, his golden fingers threading through dark tufts of hair. he thinks of donghyuck, donghyuck, and donghyuck only.

he really misses donghyuck, so, _so_ fucking much.

mark lays the side of his head on his knees, huddling closer into himself, and gusts of wind continue to play with leaves and flowers. mark’s eyes travel across the field of darkness and what used to be a blooming garden filled with flowering plants and soft colors. he vaguely remembers the sunflowers that lined the space, the lustrous yellow of their petals, the green of their long stems, and the happiness they brought him.

mark stares and stares, eyes unmoving as his mind draws images of blooming sunflowers in the dark, empty void. for a second, it reminds him too much of donghyuck and him, too much of their relationship and what they had shared.

mark sighs, long and loud as he turns his head in the direction of the starry sky. he stares at the moon with glossy eyes, and the moon stares right back at him. the first tear makes its way down his cheek as the wind picks up yet again, and the first sob racks his body as the waves crash harshly onto the shore.

in the midst of an oncoming storm and all the solitude, mark cries into his arms, raw, clear, and all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> and we are back! thank you all for waiting ♡ 
> 
> we are super thrilled for this one! it's going to be quite different from faded moon and a lot darker, so buckle up for the ride!  
> as always, tags will be updated as we go on, so keep an eye out.
> 
> *life is hectic and we aren't always free :( so please, be patient and wait for this amazing story!


End file.
